Such lightray treatment devices are known, for example, from the publications DE 86 09 293 U1, DE 200 04 094 U1 or DE 20 2006 005 790 U1. Essentially, they consist of a housing having a wall opening for introducing the hand with the fingernail modeling compounds to be hardened (also called nail templates) into an lightray treatment chamber arranged inside the housing.
In connection with the known lightray treatment devices it is only possible to introduce respectively one hand into the lightray treatment chamber and to treat it. Since the end positions of the fingernails of the left and the right hand differ from each other, it is required for optimal lightray treatment of the modeling compounds to provide respectively one UV light source for the thumb and at least one UV light source for the remaining fingers of each hand. Therefore, if a subsequent lightray treatment of both hands one after the other is to be provided by means of the known lightray treatment devices, it is necessary to arrange at least a total of three, but as a rule four light sources in the lightray treatment chamber. This results in an essentially cupola-shaped lightray treatment chamber.
Therefore the above-mentioned lightray treatment devices require extensive space in regard to their construction and are also relatively cost-intensive regarding their fittings. Moreover, the use of the known lightray treatment devices for both hands requires that, when changing the hands, either the position of the respective lightray treatment device or the posture of the body of the respective user must be changed.
Although some cosmetic establishments provide a separate lightray treatment device for each hand of the respective user, which is appropriately positioned, this is connected with a large cost expenditure, as well as with a correspondingly large space requirement.